Alternate Destinies
by Doc4
Summary: WARNING: CHARECTER DEATH! Arukenimon gets one of the digidestineds partners, but creates a team that's out of this world. Chapter 2 Up!
1. Default Chapter

Greetings and Salutations. This is something I thought up watching an episode of Digimon 02. It is definitely weird, but it works. Review if you like it.

I don't own Digimon. I never have, and I never will.

Kari sat against the wall, curled up into a little ball. It had been a month since Arukenimon had attacked the first Destiny Stone. A month since she had introduced them to her latest creation, Cyberdramon. A month since said Black Spire Digimon had destroyed Gatomon.

Kari shuddered at the thought of that awful day, and the perplexing things that followed.

_Then._

"Come on." Davis yelled as Paildramon hit Knightmon again. The Black Spire Digimon took a step back, further away from the Destiny Stone. "We've got him where we want him." Silphymon drew its hands forward.

"STATIC FORCE!" The DNA Digimon let rip with a ball of energy, hitting Knightmon hard.

"DESPARADO BLASTER!" Knightmon disintegrated as Paildramon's attack hit him hard. Arukenimon merely grinned.

"Well, that went as expected, but now the gangs all here, I have someone I want you to meet." She gestured and a large Digimon came into view. "Meet Cyberdramon, an Ultimate level Digimon. His Erase Claw is very descriptive." The giant Digimon flew at Silphymon, knocking the Digimon to the ground. It split back into Pururumon and Salamon. Cyberdramon turned back to them, readying to attack again.

"PUPPY HOWLING!" Salamon let loose with a beam of pure sound, hitting Cyberdramon with no effect.

"Destroy them all Cyberdramon." Arukenimon ordered. Cyberdramon growled, launching towards Salamon.

"Salamon, no!" Kari screamed. "Move out of the way!"

"Too late." Cyberdramon growled. "ERASE CLAW!" Cyberdramon swiped a glowing claw at Salamon. The rookie didn't stand a chance.

"Kari, I'm sorry." She said as she faded away.

"SALAMON!" Kari fell to her knees. "Salamon."

Blackwargreymon was about to shake the hand of his new 'friend'. It seemed strange, but at the same time, right. Although he had trouble following what Agumon said, it kind of made sense.

As they were about to clasp hands (or in Blackwargreymon's case, the entire arm) a strange feeling swept over the Mega level Digimon. "Something is wrong." He growled. "Something has happened. I need to go."

"Hey, wait for me." Agumon cried, jumping on his back. "I wanna help."

"What could you possibly do?" Agumon grinned.

"Not much alone." Agumon said. "But with a little bit of help, we can kick some serious butt." Blackwargreymon couldn't help it; he chuckled at the small Digimon's words. "Hey, I made you laugh. I'll have to remember that one for later. But for now." He ran over to a near by monitor. "Tai. Agumon to Tai. We got trouble." Tai Kamiya appeared on the monitor.

"More than you know. Kari's in trouble." He said. "Arukenimon created some Digimon, and it destroyed Salamon."

"What? Oh no, poor Kari." Agumon looked over a Blackwargreymon. "We have to help."

"I'll get one of the others to open a gateway and meet you there."

"Right." He hurried over to Blackwargreymon. "Let's go buddy. We got a friend to save." Blackwargreymon nodded, and launched into the air, Agumon in his arms. He didn't know who this Kari was, but he couldn't shake the feeling she was important.

"Oh dear, you seem to be in pain." Arukenimon grinned. "Cyberdramon, put her out of her misery." The Ultimate Digimon stepped forward.

"Oh no. Kari! Get out of there." Davis yelled.

"Paildramon, do something." Ken yelled, but before the DNA Digimon could do anything…

"PEPPER BREATH!" A small ball of fire hit Cyberdramon in the face.

"Hey, its Agumon." T.K said. "And…Blackwargreymon?"

"What's he doing here?" Cody demanded.

"He's here to help." Agumon said. "Is Tai here yet?"

"Right over here, Agumon." Tai said, running over with Yolei. "Let's do it."

"Right." Agumon said as Tai held out his Digivice. "Agumon, digivolve to…Greymon!" The Champion Digimon charged at Cyberdramon. "GREAT HORN ATTACK!" He threw the Control Spire Digimon into the air.

"BLACK TORNADO!" Blackwargreymon turned into a giant black tornado, throwing Cyberdramon away from the Destiny Stone. The Mega charged, claws out. He tore through one of the Control Spire Digimon's wings.

"You will not stop me, traitor." It growled. "I will destroy you. CYBER NAIL!" The Digimon held out his hand releasing a spike of pure energy.

"Watch it!" Greymon shoved his shadowy clone out of the way, catching the edges of Cyberdramon's attack and reverting to Agumon.

"Why did you save me?" Blackwargreymon asked.

"Because we're friends." Agumon said. "That's what friends do." Blackwargreymon looked down at him. "I wish Tai still had his crest, then I could warp digivolve and we could show the over sized tin can who's boss." Blackwargreymon looked over at Tai.

"What if I lent you some of my power?" He asked. Tai and Agumon both stared at him.

"Are you serious?" Tai asked. Blackwargreymon looked down at Agumon.

"That's what friends do." He said, mimicking the original. Agumon smiled.

"Now you're getting it." He said with a smile, holding out his hand. Blackwargreymon shook his hand. At that same moment, Tai's digivice reacted, glowing brightly.

"Here we go." He said as the glow enveloped Agumon.

"Agumon, warp digivolve to…Wargreymon!" The Mega level Dragon Digimon stood along side the dark image. "Now you're talking. Let's teach this creep a lesson. TERRA FORCE!"

"TERRA DESTROYER!" Blackwargreymon released his attack at the same time. Cyberdramon went careening backwards, disintegrating in mid air. Blackwargreymon turned to Arukenimon and Mummymon. "You were wrong." He growled. "I do have heart. I know this…because I feel it break when I look at the girl and think I could have done something." He looked down at Kari, still kneeling in the spot where Salamon had been destroyed. "I will not allow you to hurt anyone anymore." He charged with a roar.

"I think its time to leave." Mummymon said.

"For once, Mummymon, you have a good idea." Arukenimon agreed as they both ran for their lives. Blackwargreymon watched as they ran.

"Cowards." He said. Wargreymon glowed and reverted to Agumon.

"Yeah, but they'll be back." Agumon said.

"And I will be here to stop them." The giant Mega said. He turned to Kari, walking over to her side. He knelt next to her. "I am sorry. I should have sided with you from the first. If I had, none of this would have happened. I know it probably doesn't mean anything, but…As long as I have breath, I will protect you." Suddenly, Kari's D3 began to glow.

"What's going on?" Davis said, as Kari brought it up. A light shone from the screen and a familiar image appeared.

"Gatomon?" Kari breathed.

"Kari, I haven't much time." The image said. "Cyberdramon's Attack doesn't just destroy Digimon, it erases their data so they can't reform. Your Digivice kept some of me alive, but not enough for me to reconfigure."

"Than, I've lost you?" Tears welled in Kari's eyes. It wasn't fair. First Myotismon tried to keep them apart, now this.

"Not completely." Gatomon said. "I can't reconfigure on my own. But if I had help…"

"What would happen to me, was I to volunteer?" Blackwargreymon asked. Gatomon looked up at him.

"You would receive levels like all the other Digimon." The image said. "And you would have to stay with Kari at all times as her partner. But it will only work if Kari agrees." Blackwargreymon looked at the girl.

"I would understand if…" Kari looked at him some of her old fire glowing in her eyes.

"If Gatomon says its okay." She said. "I wouldn't want to upset her, even if she is…gone." The image of Gatomon giggled.

"I don't have a problem with it, Kari. As long as your safe." She said.

"Alright then." Kari accepted Blackwargreymon's offer.

"Very well." The Mega said. "I promise, I will not let you down again." Gatomon nodded, and became data. The light surrounding the Digivice lanced out, hitting the both of them. Blackwargreymon began to shrink, becoming a digiegg. The egg floated down into Kari's arms. Kari held it gently as the light died down.

"Is that…?" Davis started.

"My new partner." Kari said. "Blackwargreymon, believe it or not."

"Cool." Davis said. "Arukenimon's gonna spit chips when she finds out." Ken grinned.

"I definitely want to see that."

_Now._

Kari raised her head. She always got in that mood when she thought of Gatomon, but now there were other things she had to do. Arukenimon and Mummymon were still trying to destroy the Destiny Stones and it was up to the Digidestined to stop them.

"Hey, Kari. Email form Davis." Blackkoromon bounced over to her. "Arukenimon's up to something."

"Isn't she always?" Kari laughed, grabbing her Digivice. "Come on. Let's go."

"Right."


	2. Blakcagumon's Surprise Attack!

Greetings and Salutations. Well, I'm back. I just want to tell you that I originally had no real intention to contiue this. But, with people asking for more, who am I to refuse. One more thing. I like to answer reviews personally, but I can't do that if you don't give me email addresses. This isn't a demand, more a request. If you want me to answer your reviews, give me an email address. Now, the important bit.

 I don't own Digimon. I never have, and I never will.

Kari made it to the school just as the others were about to leave.

"What took you so long?" T.K said. "We were about to leave without you."

"And miss giving Arukenimon a beating? Yeah right." Kari said as she and Blackkoromon joined the others. "Let's go. Digiport open!" The computer screen began to glow as the Digidestined were drawn into the Digital World.

"So, what's the problem, anyway?" Kari asked as she and the others moved towards where Arukenimon had last been seen.

"Gennai got in touch with Izzy." T.K said. "It seems she's getting close to another Destiny Stone." Kari's face went hard.

"Kari?" Blackkoromon looked up at his partner. They hadn't been together long, but he knew, almost instinctively, when something was wrong.

"We only managed to save the last one after Gatomon sacrificed herself." She said. "Who has to die for us to save this one?"

"No one." Ken said as he and Wormon came up beside them. "I promise, no one is going to have to go through that." Kari looked over at him. Hard to believe not to long ago he was the big bad Digimon Emperor.

"Hey Ken." Davis said, running up next to his DNA Digivolving partner. "Glad you could make it."

"So where's this Destiny Stone, anyway?" Yolei asked. A large explosion to the west answered her question. "Never mind. I think I know."

"Let's go guys!" Davis yelled.

"Veemon, digivolve to…ExVeemon!"

"Wormon, digivolve to…Stingmon!"

"ExVeemon…"

"Stingmon…"

"DNA Digivolve to…Paildramon!"

"Hawkmon, digivolve to…Aquilamon!"

"DigiArmour energize!" T.K yelled, opening his D-Terminal.

"Patamon, armour digivolve to…Pegususmon! Flying hope!"

"Cody, jump on!" T.K held his hand out for the youngest digidestined. Cody grabbed Armidillomon and jumped on Pegususmon's back.

"Kari, jump on!" Yolei said as Aquilamon came down. Kari jumped on, holding on tight to Blackkoromon.

"I wish I'd hurry up and digivolve into Blackwargreymon." The In-Training digimon muttered. "It would make things easier for us."

"I know, but we don't know if you'll be able to." Kari said. "Remember, Tai needed the Crest of Courage to make Agumon warp digivolve. But that's all right. I'm sure we'll think of something."

"Maybe we'll be able to DNA Digivolve." Aquilamon suggested.

"You know I've been wondering about that." Yolei said to Kari. "Now you've got a different partner, does that change things?"

"I don't know, Yolei." Kari said. "Maybe we can ask Izzy, but after we've taken care of Arukenimon." Just then, Kari's D-Terminal went off. She took it out and read the message.

"What is it?" Yolei said. Kari started shaking. "Kari?"

"Kari, are you okay?" Blackkoromon looked up at her.

"There's a disturbance near the first Destiny Stone." Kari said shakily. "Where…"

"You want us to check it out?" Davis said as Paildramon flew closer. Kari shook her head.

"I'll handle it." Kari said.

"We'll handle it." Yolei corrected.

"You said it." Blackkoromon agreed, bouncing in Kari's arms. Kari smiled at him. "What, you think I'm going to let you handle it alone?"

"I guess not." Kari said. "Alright, let's go."

"You heard her, Aquilamon." Yolei said. "Let's go."

"Right." The Champion Digimon said, heading towards the first Destiny Stone. Davis watched as they left.

"Be careful Kari." He said, not realizing Ken was having the same thoughts about Yolei.

"There it is." Yolei said as they neared the Destiny Stone.

"And that has to be the disturbance." Aquilamon said, pointing a Digimon. It looked kind of like Ogremon, except it was white, like snow. He was launching attack after savage attack on the Destiny Stone.

"That's Hyogamon." Aquilamon said. "A Champion level Digimon. Like Ogremon, he has a habit of being on the wrong side of law. His Icy Cudgel is sure you the cold shoulder." Aquilamon landed, letting them off. He then launched into the air.

"This stinks." Blackkoromon said. "I want to help." He watched as Aquilamon charged at the Digimon.

"BLAST RINGS!" Aquilamon released a blast of energy rings from his mouth. Hyogamon leapt over them, club ready.

"ICY CUDGEL!" Aquilamon fell to ground, shivering.

"Aquilamon!" Yolei yelled. Kari started shaking. Oh, no, she though. Not again. I can't let it happen again. I have to stop this.

"Blackkoromon!" She yelled. The In-Training Digimon leapt from her arms.

"Finally." He said. "Hey, tall, white and gruesome. DARK BUBBLE!" A black bubble flew from his mouth, hitting Hyogamon in face. The Champion level glared at him. "Well that worked." He said, leaping over Hyogamon. The Champion turned to face him. "Hey Aquilamon, any time your ready." He said, bouncing off the other Digimon's head. Hyogamon charged again, this time not stopping and heading straight for Kari! "Oh no, Kari move!" Kari was frozen in place, her legs not obeying her commands. "KARI!" That's when Kari's digivice came into play. "Blackkoromon, digivolve to…Blackagumon!" The now Rookie Digimon charged, hitting the Champion in the back. Hyogamon turned. "Pick on someone your species. NEGA BREATH!" He spat out a black fireball, nailing the Digimon in the chest. They watched as chunks of white flaked off, revealing the black underneath. "A Control Spire Digimon!"

"Well, that makes me feel better." Aquilamon said. "GRAND HORN!" The tips of his horns glowed red as he hit Hyogamon in the exposed black. The Control Spire Digimon fell back and disintegrated. Aquilamon then de-digivolved to Hawkmon. "That was easy." Blackagumon looked around.

"A little too easy." He said.

"Yeah." Kari said, walking up to the Destiny Stone. "Arukenimon must be slipping. That or she wanted us away from the main attack."

"Why us?" Yolei said.

"Maybe not all of us." Blackagumon said. "It would be crimp in her plans if I digivolved to Blackwargreymon." Kari looked back at her digimon.

"I think you may be right." She said. "I still don't get what the thing is with these Destiny Stones." She put her hand on it and, to everyone's surprise, it started to glow a bright pink.

"Hey what gives?" Yolei asked.

"Beats me." Hawkmon said. They all watched as a pink beam shot into the air, then the glow died down.

"Well that was interesting." Kari said.

"It was…incomplete." Blackagumon said.

"What do you mean?" Kari asked him.

"I don't know." Blackagumon admitted. "Just that it felt like something was missing."

Okay, if you want more, just tell me. Review and don't forget, if you want me to answer, give me an email address or something. Next…I don't know. Any ideas.

Doc.


End file.
